


31 Days of Monster Fucking

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Casual Sex, Demon Sex, Driders, Free Use, Fucktober, Futanari, Ghost Sex, Kinktober 2019, Lamiae, Light Bondage, Maids, Masturbation, Monster Girls, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Wet & Messy, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: A collection of daily smut pieces inspired by prompts from the Monster Fucker Support Group discord server. Tags will be updated as stories are written.UPDATE: DEAD AT DAY 8





	1. Day 1: Demons

Sam stepped back as they completed the last line on the summoning circle. Double checking their notes, they were sure that every line and sigil was correct as they took the final step: taking a single match and setting the circle alight. As the complicated symbol successfully ignited, Sam took a deep breath and waited for any sign that the summoning worked. Seconds passed, one.. two... ten... twenty... Sam spent a full minute and a half watching the flaming circle before the fires shot several feet higher than before, the tips of the flames turning a blazing purple. It was so bright Sam could barely even keep their eyes open, and when a powerful wind began blowing through the isolated basement room they had set up in, Sam was forced to close their eyes and cover them from the wind and light.

When they opened their eyes, the flames and wind had both vanished. Standing in the now scorched rune was better than Sam could have ever expected. A mostly feminine figure going by the curves of its chest and hips, though that meant little for such otherworldly creatures. Its height was also immediately striking to Sam, it could easily be seven feet tall if it were standing on the ground instead of floating above it. Dark purple skin covered most of the demon's body, from its bald head throughout its torso and the proximal regions of its limbs, although its forearms and lower legs were covered in a rough, dark reddish-black scale the went all the way from the creature's clawed fingertips and feet to protruding spikes at the joints of its elbows and knees. The only areas of the skin that didn't match this uniformity were also the areas that immediately drew Sam's attention: Firstly, its breasts, which seemed to slowly lighten in shade as the curve extended only to darken back considerably at the nipples, drawing focus to the demonic curves. Secondly, and of much more immediate interest to Sam, the darker skin situated betweeted the demon's legs, the head of a long, thick, and very erect cock. It was, in fact, this very feature that was why Sam had wanted to conjure such an inhuman humanoid. What better way to avoid commitment than to literally banish your one night stand?

Tonight Sam wasn't looking for too much beyond simply expanding their horizons and satisfying a certain specific curiosity. After making sure all the protective charms were functioning, they approached the demon and stepped inside the seared circle. Judging by its persistent and visible arousal, the demon was indeed a servant of Lust as Sam had expected. This was further confirmed by the sly, seductive smirk on the demon's face once Sam wrapped their hand around its lengthy cock. Sam was feeling as excited as the demon, having never handled such a thick and strong dick before. They found themselves deeply enjoying the feel of it in their hand as they slowly stroked it up and down, feeling the demon's arousal pulse with every infernal heartbeat. Once Sam saw the first drop of precum begin to form at the tip, they knew exactly what they wanted to do.

Sam quickly dropped down to their knees and ran their tongue from the base of the demon's giant cock to the very tip, tasting the delicious length of its dick and the leaking precum at the end. After a few more deliberate, reverent licks Sam took the head of the demon into their mouth and began slowly lowering their head towards the demon's hips. Up and down, slowly and with a pure hunger born of lust, Sam presses their tongue against the sensitive flesh as they take it a little deeper with every repetition. Once they manage to get it far enough down that their nose touched the skin at the demon's crotch, a quick couple taps on the leg signaled the demon to take a more commanding role. The demon grabbed Sam's hair, just barely long enough to grip a handful of, and began to set its own pace. The demon roughly pulled Sam's head back and forth, fucking the young conjurer's throat with a merciless lust. The thick demonic flesh slammed into Sam's barely-prepared throat repeatedly, while Sam could only gag and on occasion, moan with delight at the rough handling. Eventually the demon thrusts its cock as far into Sam's throat as it can go, which Sam recognizes as a sign of the inevitable finale and braces themself. As Sam feels the thick meat filling their mouth pulse and twitch, they quickly learn it's simply not possible to properly prepare for swallowing an entire load of lust demon cum. The thick magical liquid sets off a thousand pleasure centers in Sam's mind, leading to a sticky mess in their clothing and some very enthusiastic and lewd moaning as they work to suck out every last drop of cum.

Once both the conjurer and the conjured have finished their orgasms, Sam pulled themself off the demon's cock and gives it a warm smile and a friendly hug before reciting the spell of banishment. The demon quickly returned to its home realm, and Sam got to work cleaning up the burnt chalklines and assorted stains. As they cleaned their summoning room, softly humming to themself, they wondered... What would it be like to ride a demon?


	2. Day 2: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine and Nihilego have fun.

Lusamine didn't remember exactly how long she'd been here, but she didn't care to try. She'd come to this otherworldly cave to not have to care about trivial things like that, after all. Why focus on hours vs days when she could focus on the tingling appendages stuffing her desperate cunt and filling her tight ass at the same time? Lusamine's new life was a beautiful heaven of tentacles in each hole, thrusting continuously and with little interruption aside from the occasional pause in movement to shoot a thick load of mind-altering cum deep inside her. This was exactly the result Lusamine had hoped for when she first saw the strange white Ultra Beast appear, and finally living her fantasies of being fucked without end or rest brought Lusamine a pleasure she had never known in her home dimension.

At this moment, Lusamine was being held up by multiple Nihilego who had wrapped their tentacles around her limbs, spreading her for easy access to the rest of the swarm. Her breasts were being generously teased by a pair of smaller tentacles, drawing out light moans from the president turned space slut as they grazed her nipples. The light moans soon turned to heavy panting as a thicker tentacle entered her dripping pussy, and from their became a muffled pleading for more as her mouth was similarly filled. The taste of the tentacle, covered in the beast's lust toxin and Lusamine's own juices from past activity, was divine to her. She showed nothing but enthusiasm and desire as the floating aliens used her body as their communal fucktoy, constantly rotating in new Nihilego as the previous ones tired.

The aliens enjoyed their willing plaything, taking the time to thoroughly explore the human woman who had joined them. Lusamine was rarely left without at least one tentacle fucking her thoroughly, soaking her with the extradimensional fluids the Nihilego produced. For her part, Lusamine certainly had the sex drive to keep up with the Ultra Beast horde. She would constantly reach for more tentacles, calling out for additional penetration when she had a hole left to penetrate, and sometimes if her arms were free she would even pin a Nihilego down and ride its thickest tentacle like she couldn't survive without the most furious and passionate sex possible. Her orgasms were as plentiful and powerful as her partners, her cries of pleasure constantly echoing off the cavern walls. This was truly Lusamine's Paradise. 

Then, at a certain point, she noticed that they had stopped. There were no Nihilego giving her the constant sexual stimulation she required anymore. In fact, there were no Nihilego at all. She looked around for a while, leaving the area she had spent an unknowable amount of time being relentlessly fucked, and discovered.... her outfit from when she'd arrived, a giant pile of specialized pokeballs, and a white-haired gangster from Alola.

"Miss Lusamine! I finally caught all of the Ultra Beasts that kidnapped you! You're free!"

...Lusamine picked up a single ball, went over to her clothing and retrieved her emergency evacuation device, and went back to Aether Paradise. Alone.


	3. Day 3: Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A willing offering gets "sacrificed".

Jeanne was calm as she was tied down to the stone slab in the deepest part of the cavern, where the rock gave way to the waters of an underground lake. The bed of soft seaweed on top of the stone ensured she wouldn't be in too much discomfort, at least. Even if she was bare on the rock, and being naked as she was that would place her directly onto the cold stone, Jeanne would be fine with it. Today was a very important day. Today she was, for lack of a better word, bait. Not to be gobbled up by some long-hidden sea monster, but rather to appeal to... baser needs. Even the ancient Adepts of the buried sea felt such simple pulls as desire. Actually getting the attention of one, that was a different matter though. Jeanne was the local seacult's surprisingly-volunteering ticket, via the rite of attraction.

Contemplating the upcoming rite, Jeanne took a look at the surrounding cultists, as much as she could from her bound position. Nothing that could be called human, although thanks to several well-placed pieces of seashell armour and a handful of simple rope knots, they were (roughly) humanoid. Their unrestrained bodies resembled more large squids that had mated with particularly stubborn growths of kelp, with a single hard pillar of flesh at the heart of the wild abomination. Speaking of which, that flesh was currently hanging from between the legs of each one, completely uncovered by any armor or coverings. Easily over half a foot each of wet, firm flesh shaped for a rudimentary reproduction of reproduction. Jeanne couldn't wait for the rite to begin, as the steadily growing pool of liquid soaking into the seaweed beneath her crotch showed.

Soon the requisite indecipherable chants had been finished and the incense had been lit and offered to the right beings, and the first cult creature approached Jeanne's body. The instructions were quite simple: the entire cult was to have their way with Jeanna, with the only restriction being not to finish inside her pussy so that honor could be reserved for They-Who-Slumber-Between-The-Waves, and then after the entire cult has taken her, the depravity should have gained the attention of a deeper power. Thus, in order to initiate this, the cultist looming between Jeanne's legs finally entered her. Jeanne moaned as she felt the wet, textured flesh fill her cunt, feeling unlike any cock she had taken before, both real and imitation, but undeniably pleasurable. The sea-man leaned over her, grabbing her arms with salt-slicked hands for leverage as it thrust into her, Jeanne's excitement mixing with the creature's own brine to give off small wet splashes with every thrust. Jeanne's moaning continued to get louder from the relentless ritual fucking until she was cut off by the inevitable. Another shambling cultist had taken her head, placed the tip of its appendage at the entrance to Jeanne's mouth, and then promptly thrusted inside when she gave it easier access. Thankfully Jeanne didn't mind the taste of salt and fish and kelp that the abomination's cock had. Although the odd angle and constant seawater leaking from the creature meant that Jeanne's cheeks were soon covered in a mess of saltwater and drool, not that she could complain. The feeling of being filled at both ends by these abominations was heaven for Jeanne, and she hoped it would continue like this forever.

The two cultists at each end of Jeanne shared her in a steady rhythm until she felt a sad absence in her aching cunt, the first one had pulled out. Almost immediately after she noticed this, she was on the receiving end of a large amount of (surprisingly sticky, for a creature made mostly out of water and sin) fluid splashing out onto her lower stomach, which she gathered to be the creature's approximation of cum. Soon the void between her legs was once again filled and this newcomer showed no more retraint than the first, slamming her used pussy without hesitation. While she was enjoying the furious pace, she felt the other cultist withdraw from her mouth, covering her face with the same cum covering her lower body. It didn't have a bad taste, to Jeanne, she'd had worse as sauce in bad seafood buffets. Like her other exposed hole, her mouth was quickly claimed by a new cultist as well. Although this time, yet another cultist approached her naked form. Climbing over the stone slab, straddling her body, it placed its cock between her large, round breasts. Using its natural coating as lubrication, the creature began giving Jeanne her first titfuck of the ordeal, using her breasts as a very pleasing masturbation aid.

In time, the newcomers would all cover Jeanne in their fluids as well. The inhuman cum covered her face thickly now, and her tits and crotch had similarly been covered (Hopefully They-Who-Slumber don't mind the cultists cumming *on* Jeanne's pussy, as long as it's not inside). The cultists continued rotating through their roster, fucking Jeanne from as many angle as they can fit at once, before pulling out and covering her in another round of messy orgasms. Jeanne was such a cum-coated mess that the last creature was unable to properly find the hole it seeked to fuck, and simply grinded its length against Jeanne's desperate cunt until it too finished on her. The slab was such a mess of cum, both from the cultists and from Jeanne, and saltwater that the mixture began running off the stone and towards the lake. As the cultists watched the fluid begin to mix in with the water, they let out a sigh. Their work was done, all there was left to do now was hope it worked. Jeanne, for her part, couldn't wait.


	4. Day 4: Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James moves into a haunted manor, which means he pretty much deserves everything that happens next for doing that.

It began, as these phenomena so often do, with stacked chairs on the kitchen table. When James came downstairs to see all his furniture stacked into a crude tower atop his inherited mahogany dining table, he simply sighed and resigned himself to a lifetime of such minor inconveniences. Really, when moving into a house that was abandoned 200 years ago under "mysterious circumstances" and had the deed passed down for generations despite nobody ever moving in, one should expect ghosts. Certainly James hadn't exactly hoped for ghosts, but in the current housing market his rich great-squared grandad's definitely-haunted manor was a better backup plan than most people had. So when he found himself evicted due to a certain incident involving the drywall and several imported tropical beetles, upstate he went.

Eventually James became accustomed to the peculiarities of living with ghosts. Occasionally missing a goal because the tv cut to screaming static, waking up to find his bed had somehow been transplanted onto the roof, and of course the frequent, if at first intimidating, sex. It seems that poltergeists miss connecting with the living in more ways than just mischief, and carnal desire is much harder to relieve without a body. As the only flesh-and-blood lifeform in the house, James found himself the sole target of the spirits' lust. Not that he minded, really, it was simply another facet of life with the no longer living.

The most common occurence would be when James was sitting down, he'd find an unseen force unzipping his jeans and removing them, along with any undergarments he was wearing. Then a cold, yet not unpleasant, tingling sensation would enclose his cock as the semi-solid mouth of one of the manor's ethereal residents sank into his lap. James wasn't sure quite why so many of the ghosts seemed to be particularly drawn towards sucking his dick, but then he wasn't sure of most things relating to being dead. As such rather than judge the horny hauntings, he simply sat back and enjoyed their attention. It was never long before he would be brought to orgasm by the spectral partner of the night, shooting his cum right down the ghost's throat, or so he presumed. Ghosts being invisible, he wasn't sure just where his cum actually went. Certainly not onto the floor or furniture, it disappeared as sure as the one who swallowed it. Did the ghosts perhaps absorb it? Is it some sort of life force absorption? Is that where ectoplasm comes from? James hoped not, cleaning the strange slime that oozed from his light fixtures twice a week was unnerving enough without wondering if it was his own production.

That train of thought aside, James quickly acclimated to the unending libido of his undead housemates. It was a practically constant cycle, especially since ghost sex seemed to leave him far less exhausted than normal sex. He'd wake up with what felt like a wet spectre's pussy riding his cock in bed, though sometimes he was sure he was buried to the hilt in a ghost's ass instead. Then he'd go about his day, writing out articles while bent over a counter with a spirit's cock fucking him from behind usually. Settling in for lunch and receiving the first of at least three blowjobs for the day. Rarely he'd feel a cold ectoplasmic appendage prod at his mouth and he'd let it in (more to be a good sport than anything, James was pretty sure it could just phase through his lips and fuck his mouth that way if it really wanted). Ghost cock didn't particularly taste like anything except cold disappointment, a fact not helped by the fact that nothing even came out when they came. Aside from the telltale twitching and the fact that the ghost withdraws afterwards, James could barely tell when his housemate was finished with his mouth. And from there it was more of the same, with occasional breaks for more standard ghastly mischief, until bed.

Now in some situations James might complain about being the designated sex toy for a dozen unresting perverts, but really when one moves into a haunted manor, one should just be prepared to accept whatever fate befalls them. And besides, it beat paying rent.


	5. Day 5: Monster x Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A succubus invites her bff over for a calm, peaceful night.

Xuria had just wanted a cup of tea with an old friend, really. When she invited Aran over it was for the simple reason of being new to the human world, having only recently settled into her small single bedroom apartment in the Neo Perdition district, home to refugees and renegades from various planes of existence. Being a succubus, it was the safest place for her to live in the city. Her favorite spider in the whole world had lived there for two years by this point, so she thought Aran would be willing to help her learn the basics of life up above over some sweet tea and home cooking. And she had, for a time. The spider-girl told Xuria of the difficulties that being a multi-armed creature would bring, although with only four arms Xuria was closer to the standard than the six-armed Aran was. Then she helped the succubus learn when clothing was necessary, and what to wear for which occasions. Succubi being especially fond of nudity even by monster standards, this one took a while. Truthfully, she was being a little too helpful and Xuria was starting to zone out.

It's not hard to notice a succubus losing focus, it doesn't take eight eyes to see Xuria's hand reach not-so-subtly between her own legs, teasing her pussy while her mind drifted. Aran sighed, her friend's short attention span was something she had hoped had improved during their two years apart. At least she knew the proper remedy for this lapse in focus. Slightly adjusting her lower carapce to better expose herself, Aran gently tapped Xuria's cheek with her long, slender cock. The demon girl's eyes lit up and she immediately took it into her mouth, relishing her friend's familiar taste as one of her hands began to fuck her dripping pussy. Aran used her lowest pair of arms to play with the younger demon's breasts while the rest of her arms were focused on grabbing Xuria's head so she could properly facefuck the girl back on track. After Aran shot her hot, sticky cum into Xuria's mouth, and waited for her to be done playing with it, the Succubus was properly centered and ready for more tea and talking.

They had just concluded a fun and lively chat about the peculiar tourist attractions of a certain fishing settlement to the north when Aran had to step aside to refill her drink. When she returned, she found Xuria once again distracted... very distracted. "Bent over the table and furiously fingering herself" distracted. Aran once again resigned herself to getting the lust demon back on track. She grabbed two of Xuria's hands and pinned her to the table, then used her middle arms to grab the demon's tits, and her lowest hands to grab her hips and position herself at Xuria's entrance. Xuria took her hand away from her pussy and welcomed the arachnid intrusion, using her now free lower arms to brace herself on the table. Aran slid into the tight, desperate demonic cunt in front of her and began the rough affair needed to temporarily satisfy the succubus. She slammed her sleek cock into Xuria repeatedly, turning the pleading moans into satisfied screams as she ruthlessly fucked her friend. Aran's first orgasm was quick to bring out, with thick shots of her hot cum filling Xuria's pussy, but the spider girl didn't slow down. She fucked her friend through three more, equally messy orgasms, flooding the demon with her sticky cum. 

This, at last, seemed to calm Xuria down. The two continued their polite hangout, enjoying Xuria's serpentcrest steaks as cum dripped from both the succubus and the table. Then, at last, Aran gave Xuria a quick peck on the cheek and said her goodbyes for the evening. XUria could barely restrain herself from freaking out, could that small, subtle smooch mean Aran thought of her as more than a friend? Next time they met Xuria would have to ask in-between creampies.


	6. Day 6: Lamias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lamia gives the performance of a lifetime.

It was a pretty decent crowd for a Friday night. The regulars had all showed up, but there were a fair few new faces in the building as well. The club's newest performer had caused quite a stir, even in a city like this she was a rare one. Lamia, like most semi-humanoids, were rare in human cities. Such places just weren't built for creatures llike them. That's why when the Invidia Nightclub announced they had a new dancer who was a lamia, crowds quickly fllocked to see the most exotic of dancers.

The club went dark before a large neon sign lit up the room for atmosphere, its four glowing letters bathing the room in a subtle green. "NOMI", the name of the dancer who was soon to make her appearance. When it was finally time, Nomi took the stage to thunderous applause, almost louder than the musical arrangement heralding the start of her performance. She slithered out on stage wearing a single sleek robe, perfect for covering her serpentine form while still promoting her more... familiar assets. Spotlights lit up her stage, showing her off in better lighting. Unlike the slight green glow of the neon, the bright white spotlights reflected and shone off the scales of Nomi's exposed lower body, quickly gaining the attention of what few clubgoers weren't already focused on her act.

Lamia are a race of many talents and virtues, but patience was never one of them. No sooner had Nomi become the center of attention than she removed her robe with a flourish. The fancy covering, embroidered with the club's logo and Nomi's own name, was tossed into the crowd. One fan would be going home with a very unique prize tonight. Aside from ensuring Nomi would continue to be the most expensive performer for Invidia Nightclub to fund, the act served the more immediate purpose of rendering the snakegirl completely nude. Nomi was a sight to behold fully exposed like this, her scales covered her entire body from behind, wrapping around the sides of her body before giving way above her waist to soft, pale skin in the front. The way the shimmering green scales slowly faded into the light toned flesh of her round, bare tits was always a crowd pleaser especially when a spotlight hit her just right while she danced and it seemed the light itself was shaping her breasts.

The other main advantage a lamia dancer had was unparalleled skills with a pole. being able to completely wrap around and slither up and down the pole provided Nomi with opportunities for angles few if any humans could attain. Her most popular technique was wrapping her tail around the pole with her facing away from the audience, then leaning back until he was practically upside down, giving the audience a completely unobstructed view of her chest as well as of the hand teasing the dark slit just below where her skin fades entirely to scale.

Performing always got Nomi so very worked up, on the rare occasions she didn't finger herself to orgasm right there on stage she'd surely be finishing the job in her room right after. Sometimes even with a helpful fan, always so starstruck when they get a chance to relieve the dancer's tension. There were even rumors, ones completely and unreservedly denied by the legal team representing Invidia Nightclub, that during particularly erotic shows Nomi would take a crowd member on stage and have them fill her desperate cunt mid-performance, finishing the show with cum slowly dripping down her scaled body. 

This, however, was not one of those shows (and legally speaking none of them were). This show ended with the standard signature pose of Nomi's, the scent of sex and perfume heavy in the air. As the lights dimmed and Nomi slithered back to her private room, she smiled the satisfied smile of those who have found their dream job, and what a dream it was.


	7. Day 7: Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man finds an unorthodox way to survive an encounter with a yokai

Kazuki was, more than anything, shocked to be alive right now. Taking an alternate route home that day, he had been approached by the mythical kuchisake-onna, the slit-mouthed woman. Like any kid who kept his ears open, he had heard the stories of the disfigured onryō who cornered and murdered lone travelers unless they could outthink her deceptively simple "Am I pretty?", but he had thought the "modern yokai" nothing but a simple tale. A horror story born out of late 70's boredom and too much time reading old local myths. Unfortunately for Kazuki, the kuchisake-onna was as real as his racing heartbeat.

When the yokai asked her traditional opening question, Kazuki didn't hesitate in giving the answer that bought him more time. He immediately told the still-masked woman that she was clearly beautiful, and as much as it was a survival tactic it was also not a lie from the nervous man. She was, so far, nothing but pretty, if dressed in somewhat outdated fashions. Then came the second part, the part Kazuki was dreading above all else. The kuchisake-onna brandished her sharpened scissors and lowered her facemask, revealing (as expected) a long slit on each side of her mouth, extending her "smile" almost to her ears. What Kazuki had not expected, as this was a detail easy to miss among the murders and the trick questions, was the addition of extra teeth lining these extensions. The woman looked positively demonic, with dozens of razor sharp teeth filling her cut-open mouth. It was the most terrifying thing Kazuki had ever seen.

"Even with this?" the kuchisake-onna asked her final, invariably fatal question. If Kazuki couldn't remember the ways to avoid the question, or god forbid if he screamed, he was done for. He tried to remember.... asking her a question back? Confusing her? Offering hard candy? Which of the many rumored methods to elude the yokai's blade were true escapes and which ones would get him a cold glare and colder steel? Kazuli stared at the woman, completely frozen. He had to admit, once the initial shock settled the yokai did actually look pretty gorgeous even with the extra rows of teeth. Of course saying that would get him killed, but with most of his mind and body shut down out of panic a part of him couldn't help but wonder...

The kuchisake-onna had evidently got tired of waiting for an answer and was prepared to deliver a swift finish when she froze, looking down at Kazuki's tight jogging shorts. Kazuki's eyes widened when he realized exactly what she was looking at. It seemed his body had betrayed his wandering mind and signed his death warrant, the yokai's cold, dead eyes were locked firmly onto Kazuki's unmistakeable erection. After taking a deep breath and accepting that he was going to die a slow, painful death because he had been fantasizing about a murderous demon lady in front of her, Kazuki awaited the inevitable. However instead of feeling the cold point of a scissor blade jammed into his side, he felt the cold breeze of autumn on his dick. The yokai had... pulled down his shorts and underwear?

"May I?" the demon asked, drawing the boy's attention. Kneeling on the ground, razor-mauled face now a mask of confusion and desire, the kuchisake-onna looked up at Kazuki while her hand gestured to his almost unbearably stiff cock. This question... wasn't in the stories. Certain his deserved doom was already inevitable, Kazuki slowly nodded. His nervous breathing turned into a low moan when he felt the yokai's hot tongue against his cock. The slit-mouthed woman gave Kazuki's dick a long, slow lick from base to tip. Her tongue was inhumanly long, but with an extra-wide mouth full of demonic teeth, being licked by some extra tongue was the far less disturbing and less potentially-fatal way to accomplish the yokai's goal. And for her part, the kuchisake-onna was clearly enjoying playing with the anxious man's dick, relishing each lick and taking the hard cock into her hand to stroke it.

Kazuki was, more than anything, shocked to be alive right now. Once he had processed that the yokai was in fact sufficiently distracted, and if the stories were right this should buy him a free escape once she's done, he could accept that he was receiving very careful oral from the kuchisake-onna. What he had much more trouble accepting was that merely glimpsing his erect cock beneath his tight shorts was enough for her to deviate from her normal rigid questionnaire and immediately begin worshipping it with her tongue. He figured onryō must not have much opportunity to fulfill their human urges, and this one wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Speaking of fulfilling urges, Kazuki was very close to reaching his orgasm. The yokai's masterful tongue work and rare, risky attempts at sucking his cock were a level of pleasure Kazuki had never known before. It wasn't long before his cock began to twitch and his hot cum shot out, covering the kuchisake-onna's tongue and face, including a fair amount landing inside her mouth on account of the two exposed slits in her face with no guard beyond the additional dozen canines. As he did this, the yokai tensed up and moaned in apparent climax too. Kazuki wasn't planning on making sure of his partner's satisfaction though, counting this as his window of escape he made a hastry retreat out into the moonlit autumn night, tucking his cock away before he made it onto any more public walkways. 

Meanwhile, a cum covered demon was smiling very happily, and very, very widely to herself. Dropping her trademark scissors to the ground, she thought perhaps she might have to put together a new style of haunting from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 8 and 9 will be delayed due to illness.


	8. Day 8: Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drider's maid fulfills her duties.

Nea tidied up her Mistress' study, clearing the usual issues of dust and scraps of silk. Maybe one wouldn't usually expect a drider to be a stickler for cleanliness, but Nea's Mistress was a very proper woman, spider body or no. Thanks to Nea's diligence and the Mistress' insistence, the manor was always kept spotless, an especially impressive task when the size of the estate is considered. Having to accomodate a 12 foot tall half-spider meant a lot of extra room, room that had to kept as neat and proper as the Mistress herself. Thankfully Nea had a small group of housemaids working under her she could organize to more effectively clean, only keeping the most important tasks to perform herself.

A note passed to her by a parlor maid informed her that she was being summoned for one of those duties. What Nea considered the most important one, in fact. It was breeding season, when Mistress called on Nea for her most intimate task, one only Nea's well prepared body could handle. She was to meet Mistress in the silken breeding hall, where she'd be lovingly filled with all Mistress' eggs. Upon receiving this note, Nea could barely contain her joy, managing to get it masked behind a small, proper smile. This was the most enjoyable task she had.

Nea entered the hall, a unique room only used for this purpose, and relaxed as she awaited her Mistress. Unlike the rest of the manor, this room was not cleared of silk and as a result all the furniture had been covered in a soft webbing. The practical reason for this was that it added padding, though Nea couldn't help but wonder if some primal part of her Mistress' breeding instincts didn't prefer the aesthetic of a web-covered spider lair. Regardless of the exact details of why, Nea got to work preparing herself for the encounter. She removed her black panties but, as per the instructions, kept the rest of her uniform on. It would no doubt be covered in silk, dust, and various fluids but those always came out after a decent washing. In fact the mess was already starting, Nea's small, soft cock already leaking her excitement. She truly couldn't wait.

A loud creaking from the door heralded Mistress' arrival, and Nea gazed upon her one and only with an expression of equal parts devotion and lust. 9 feet of giant spider transitioning into 3 feet of a mostly human torso coming out of where the front of the cephalothorax would be. Her Mistress' beautiful breasts were almost completely exposed, only slightly covered by her long, shining black hair. Mistress' eight narrow red eyes focused on Nea, and saw Nea's gaze being drawn to one specific part of her anatomy. The long, incredibly long, and tantalizingly thick ovipositor protruding from her abdomen, curving underneath her and in prime position to release its bounty. Nea was so transfixed by the sight she couldn't do anything but stare.

"Present." Mistress spoke. It was not a loud voice but in Nea's ears it reverberated with ten thousand voices, it took all Nea's years of training not to collapse right there. Instead, she bent over the web-covered bed in what was once the master bedroom, eons ago, and exposed her tight, inviting ass to her Mistress. Accepting the invitation, Mistress walked over to her head housekeeper. Her ovipositor dripped a small dollop of natural lubrication onto Nea's exposed asshole, this served as equal parts lube, numbing agent for the initial stretching, and mild aphrodisiac to reinforce the pleasure afterwards. With the preparations in place, Nea's Mistress gently slid the end of her ovipositor into the maid's asshole, working it in until she had reached the desired depth. The enhanced intrusion left Nea moaning and messy beneath her Mistress, a steady string of dripping precum now leaking from her cock and pooling onto her long uniform dress, leaving a clear soaked spot.

Then came the eggs. One by one the large, round orbs were pushed through the thick tube fucking Nea and entered her. This part never exactly got more comfortable, but between the filling sensation and the special lubrication, Nea was too blissed out of her mind to care much about the specific sensations. Mistress pumped her full, slowly, for well over an hour. In an effort to maximize Nea's pleasure, she gently moved her ovipositor as the ordeal progressed, rubbing the heavy, thick unit across the girl's sensitive prostate and eliciting deep moans of pleasure from the nearly incoherent servant. When the Mistress was at last finished, she pulled out completely, the sensation being the final push over the edge that Nea needed to cum, her cock twitching beneath her and spilling cum out onto both her dress and the floor, as well as some hitting her thighs. Having used the last of her energy to cum in this powerful way only experienced a few precious times a year, Nea passed out.

Her Mistress picked up the housekeeper, gently cradling her in her human arms as she carried Nea to the private quarters she'd be staying in this next month. The Mistress left a cup of water next to her bedside, and sent out an order that, as always during breeding season, Nea was not to be bothered with any other duties. She would get all the rest and relaxation she could possibly need, and she'll need plenty. With one last check that Nea was doing ok, merely exhausted from the ordeal of being fucked pregnant by a 12 foot monster, Mistress left to return to her other duties. After all, with the head housekeeper out of commission, someone has to keep the manor clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay, I have been very sick lately and only just recovered. I'll try to catch up with everything though! It might still go into November, my apologies to everyone for that.


End file.
